


Where I Should Be

by ThatWriterRose



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You [100]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: DON'T EVEN READ THE TAGS, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love, Marriage Proposal, Post Movie, Reunions, endgame spoilers, i mean it!!!!, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 18:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18946738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWriterRose/pseuds/ThatWriterRose
Summary: Part 100 of the 100 ways to say i love you prompt meme. Steve and Peggy with the prompt: I love you





	Where I Should Be

Peggy is not sure how to feel anymore she’s been in so much pain since she lost Steve, two long months since he’d gone into the water. The initial grief was over the funeral had happened but now she felt a hole where her lost love was thinking about what could have been. She had taken the day off of work today she did it rarely but she needed it to herself.

She moves to her record player and places down the record moving to start a song. She thinks of him and closes her eyes starting to slowly sway to the music. He owes her a dance one she’ll never get but she can almost imagine it.

“You know I am supposed to be the one having that dance with.” 

He sounds so real it’s like in her dreams she can imagine that he is really there. She thinks it’s just her imagination until she feels arms wrap around her. The woman jumps before she turns around to look up her face melting. “Steve.” She tells him breathlessly.

Steve smiles as he feels tears start to sting his eyes. It has only been two months for her but it has been so much longer for her. “I told you I’d come back for that dance you know I’m a man of my word.”

“Yeah-” Peggy says feeling her voice crack moving to wipe away some tears. “You are a man of your word. Now please give me the dance I was promised- it took you long enough.”

Steve chuckles before he lets go of her moving to hold out a hand for this. “May I have this dance, Miss Carter?”

Peggy hadn’t thought she would ever hear that so more tears fall and she’s so overwhelmed. All she can do is nod taking his hand and letting him pull her closer. When he pulls her close she relaxes putting her arms around him starting to sway to the music.

Steve has had dreams about this thought about it in his time spent in what is now the future. Doing it now though he has no words so overwhelmed by the happiness that he feels as he has her close. “I love you so much, Peggy.”

Peggy looks up into his eyes before smiling at him, “I love you too Steve.” She has a million questions about where he had been how he had survived even why it had taken him so long though it all left her. All she could do is stare at him in disbelief. “Steve-”

“Yes, Peggy?” He asks as he looks down at her unsure what she’ll ever want from him. He thinks it’s some explanation which he isn’t sure he can give her that without confusing her even more.

“Marry me,” Peggy says it isn’t a question more of a statement she had lost him once and she wasn’t going to lose him again.

That had not been the sort of question he had expected from her but it is something that he is more than happy to hear a smile growing on his face. “You know I think I’m meant to ask you that.”

Peggy laughs, “You know me, Steve, I’ve never been one to follow the rules.”

“No you have not been and I love that about you,” Steve tells her just looking at her in awe she was everything he had ever wanted and he was happy to have her back in his life. “Yes. Let’s do it now I don’t want to wait even a day longer let's go find somewhere to get married now.”

The music has stopped and Peggy can now hear her heart pounding in her ears it’s so sudden but looking at him now all she can do is a nod. “Let’s find somewhere to get married.”

Steve is relieved that she agreed he’d waited too long and truthfully even if he hadn’t he would still want this he loved her so much so he was ready. He lets go of her for only a moment instead moving to take her hand in his own.

They leave the room with smiles on their faces happy to just be together again. After everything that Steve had been through he felt relieved he knew that this was exactly where he needed to be. 

“I love you, Peggy,” Steve says as they get into a car.

Peggy leans over and kisses him, “I love you too, Steve.”

**Author's Note:**

> Holy cow guys, I did it! 100 prompts in what seemed to take forever but I'm so happy that I did it. Whether you read one or all of them I just wanted to say thank you from the bottom of my heart for supporting me with every view, kudo, and comment. I will be starting two maybe three new drabble series very soon so stay tuned to find out what happens next!


End file.
